ebondawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspects of Szul
The Aspects of Szul are a pantheon of Evil Aligned Deities who were created from the essence of Szul when he was locked within Ebondawn. They are bound to the Ebonfell but can influence the world just as well as the Children of Ghais can. To some of them, their intentions are just; tribute can be payed to these gods for just reasons, if their domains are applicable. Ahk'Resh Ahk'Resh is the Brother of Rah'Zhat (the good god of sleep and dreams) and the Chaotic Evil God of Nightmares, Fear and Fatiuge. He is at war with his brother for the collective control of the mortal conciousness. Allotava Allotava is the Chaotic Evil God of Disease, Decay and Filth. She would be content to see the entire world descend into plauge and famine, with vermin ruling the empires and running the streeets. She takes the form of a decrepit hag or witch, sorounded by rats and other vermin, with a carrion bird on her shoulder. Akanosh The patron god of everything Aka'Zen stands for, War, Torture and Destruction. He is reveared by those crazier than any, who find joy in seeing others in pain, for pain is the window to the soul, or so he says. The tribes who follow him are in a constant state of war with one another and with those around them. Tribes of goblins and orcs use his teachings as fuel for their war machince, encroaching on the fringes of human society. He takes the form of a black and grey centaur, armored in spikes. He bears a spiked whip and a twisted blade serated down its length. Horka Equal parts beautiful and vain, she was not always this way. She was once a conjoined monstrosity with her twin, Raeth, until she murdered her own twin, freeing her body. Through this "Sacrifice" she became Beautiful. She is the Goddess of Lust, Vainity and Betrayal. A deadly sucubus who will stop at nothing to meet her own ends. Nero The pinacle of Chaotic Evil, Nero felt that he was being oppressed by the laws and rules of the other gods, and sought to throw off the binds of control. He represents rebellion, dissent and anarchy. It is through him that worlds are shaken, nations fall from within and dictatorships fall. Sometimes, and end cannot be met unless a few structures burn. Raeth Once she was the sister of Horka, bound to the same twisted body, until Horka killed Raeth to attain beauty. Raeth was sent to an evil place, where she was alone with her own sorrow. It is here that she became the master of death, dragging unfortunate souls to be bound to her world for her bidding. She is the Goddess of Death, Loneliness and Cold. Necromancers pay tribute to her, to pull souls from the underworld to do their bidding, but with a price, they must tribute their own soul to eventually join her in Raeth's Realm. Toja As chaotic as the seas and stroms themselves, Toja is the Chaotic Evil Deitiy of natrual disasters and the seas. He creates storms and tremors in his wake. He is at constant war with Tierrah, his former lover, for domain over the seas. Trebanor The born enemy of Lixteria, Trebanor is the true Evil God of Shadows, Corruption of the soul and the accumulation of power. He takes no true form, other than shadow itself. Those under his dominion seek to gain power at all costs, under any circumstance. Ufke A fat, greedy figure, Ufke is the god of Luxury. He embodies greed, sloth and gluttony. Also See Children of Ghais Other Deities Category:Deities Category:Gods